The Waves of Time
by thatravenclawgirl
Summary: A one-shot of Hazel Grace's death and her reunion with Augustus. Please R&R! Rated T because of a death


**Hello, so I just found out that I am not dead and decided I'd post this for you! This was originally on my wattpad, but I thought I'd post it on here (I changed some things about it though). I might take this down if no one likes it, so R&R please!**

* * *

The cancer was living. Just like everything else on this messed up planet, the cancer was just trying to live. But with the survival of the cancer came the death of me. I had even resolved to stop calling the cancer my cancer and just _the_ cancer. If there was one thing Augustus Waters, a.k.a. the love of my life, taught me, it would be not to let your cancer take over who you are. But I had. Don't get my wrong I had tried (I told you I was starting to call it _the_ cancer) but sometimes you know you are destined to fail at something no matter how hard you tried.

I looked up and saw my mothers heartbroken eyes staring at me. I was the cause of them. I had warned her I was a grenade, but she hadn't listened. Now she was listening. Isn't it funny how when your just about to die suddenly everyone is listening to you? It's because they pity you. They pity you because they feel like they have failed. All your life they had pushed you aside and not listened to you, but when you can practically taste death, they start seeing all of the things they had done wrong and they give you all their sympathy.

I bet they don't even care. I know what they're thinking. They're thinking: thank God it wasn't me. I sure would. But I lay here, a side effect of the cancer, my lungs filling up with fluid. Like the Dutchman said, "Water. Well, and time." It was only a matter of time before my lungs were completely full of fluids and only a matter of time before I died.

My father was sitting in the hospital smelling armchair next to me. He was holding my hand as he sobbed. His shoulders shook and his eyes were completely red. My mother was sitting next to me on my bed (even though the doctor and nurses had told her not to. Not like it mattered. I was about to die anyways.) and was telling me stories of my childhood. Her cheeks were covered in the silent tears she had been crying and I knew she was thinking; I'm not going to be a mother anymore. And she was right. When I was dead she would have no daughter to look after.

God, I was selfish. Selfish for the cancer, selfish for about to die, selfish for living life so long. I was even selfish for loving Augustus Waters. Speaking of Augustus Waters, would I see him in this capital S-Something? Was there even a Something?

"Hazel, are you ready?" My mom asked me. The answer was no. I wanted to live, I wanted to go to London with Katilyn, I wanted to get out of this Lysol and Clorox smelling hospital and actually live a life. A normal life. But I couldn't.

My throat was dry and my lips were cracked. Ironic, right? Here I was lying in a hospital bed, almost literally drowning in my lung fluid, yet my lips and throat were parched.

"Yes mom, I'm ready," I croaked out.

I could my lungs choking for air. It disgusted me. My chest was on fire. It felt strangely distant. Like when you just got up but you're still somewhat asleep and everything around you seems dreamlike. My eyesight became slightly hazy and I saw the most beautiful person to ever live standing at the end of my bed. Augustus Waters.

Gus was wearing the outfit he had worn to our Amsterdam themed picnic. His neon orange clothes stuck out like a sore thumb from the whites and grays of the hospital. It made me crack a weak grin. I could vaguely see my mom knit her eyebrows together in response to my smile. The metaphor cigarette hung out of the corner of Gus' smirk, and I fell in love with him all over again.

"It will all be gone in a moment, Hazel Grace," he whispered. Why couldn't my parents see or hear him? Then I realized I was dead. Well, almost dead.

"You'll be with Augustus," my mom choked out. I /was/ with Gus. He was right there.

"Only a little longer," Augustus said, the cigarette dancing in the corner of his mouth.

The doctor came into the room and walked briskly past Augustus the Human Highlighter, not even looking at him. Mr. Doctor went to all my machines and began to check all of them, but we all knew it was no use. Gus came next to me and took my hand. Suddenly I was wearing the outfit I wore to our Amsterdam picnic. Augustus smiled as I fingered the hem of my dress.

"I told you there would be a capital S-Something, Hazel Grace. I also told you I'd be waiting there for you, and here I am, as promised," he said and smiled at me.

"I never doubted you, Gus," I said and smiled back.

"Okay."

"Okay."

I placed my hands on either side of my waist and pushed myself up from my hospital bed. All the monitors and IV seemed to just fall away. The heart monitor let out a long, flat tone. I was officially dead. Yet, I was alive. Perhaps I was somewhere in between. Like a fourth dimension, like Middle Earth, or like that veil Sirius Black fell into in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (I cried for days about Sirius' death, I mean Harry's life was messed up enough. Couldn't he have had that one single slip of happiness?!). I took a deep breath. Without my air tank. I was healthy! That was the first deep breath I had taken in years without my oxygen tank! I looked down and noticed Gus had both his legs. This fourth dimension was already better than the original!

I could see my parents began to sob. They clutched each other as sobs racked their bodies. Maybe this dimension wasn't so terrific, after all. Mr. Doctor Man called some nurses in to take my body. God, that sounded wrong.

"I'm ready, Augustus," I said softly.

"You see, Hazel Grace, our little infinity lasted longer than some." Gus kissed my hand.

"I know, Augustus, and I'm glad." I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed Gus' cheek. "Now take me to this capital S-Something. I want to know what exactly it is."

"I love you, Hazel Grace."

"I love you too, Augustus Waters."

"I know."

"Okay."

"Okay."


End file.
